


darling, i could never hate you

by skullnutz



Category: The Sinclair's Mysteries - Katherine Woodfine
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, hand holding, no beta we die like men, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: [Originally titled "Me?"]Lil and Sophie are having a sleepover, and Sophie asks Lil a question. Let's just say, the answer was not what Sophie expected.
Relationships: Lilian Rose/Sophie Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	darling, i could never hate you

**Author's Note:**

> No one's probably ever gonna read this because I'm the only one who has read these books! But if you are reading this, enjoy!!!!
> 
> From the prompt "I don't like [x], I like you!"

"Sophie, I'm awfully bored," Lil whined, turning to face the other girl. Sophie was reading one of Billy's novels that he had lent her. 

"Well, what do you wanna do then?" she said, sticking a small bookmark in the book and setting it on the floor. Lil thought Sophie looked very pretty, even in her pajamas. She had wavy blonde hair, and eyes that shone like ocean. 

"Hm, let's play truth or dare!" Lil grinned, practically jumping off her bed. Sophie groaned, but she agreed to play. 

"You go first, it was your idea to play. Your hair is dreadfully knotted, so I'll brush it while we're playing," Sophie said, grabbing a hair brush out of her bag. 

"Fine by me! Truth or dare?" she asked. 

"Mm, dare," the shorter girl replied, trying to get Lil's dark curly hair out of its tangled state. 

"Exciting! Hm, let's see. I dare you to prank call someone," Lil said, grinning from ear to ear. Sophie rolled her eyes, but picked up her phone. She dialed Billy's number, and pretended to be an old man. After she hung up, both her and Lil were a giggling fit. 

"Okay, okay, your turn!" the dark haired girl said, finally suppressing her laughter. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!" 

"Hm. Do you like Joe?" 

"Heavens no! Why would you think that?" Lil shrieked, playing slapping Sophie's arm. 

"The way that you look at each other, of course! Half the school thinks you two are madly in love!" Sophie said. She was rather confused, because her and all her friends were convinced Lil liked him. _Oh, poor Joe,_ she thought. 

"No, you've got it all wrong! I don't like Joe, I like you," Lil replied, clamping her hand over her mouth after realizing what she just said. 

"You mean? I? Me?" Sophie asked, staring at the taller girl. She couldn't believe it. After all her years of crushing on Lil, she could possibly like her back? Sophie was confused, but definitely happy. 

"Well, I guess I can't take it back now. Yes yes, I like you. Now hurry up and get mad at me, and then you fake ill, so you can go home and never talk to me again," Lil huffed. Sophie laughed. She couldn't help herself. 

"What's so funny? This really isn't a game you know! I mean it is but-" Lil started, but she was cut off by soft lips meeting hers. She jumped away, taken quite aback. 

"Oh! I'm sorry," Sophie said, her face a mix of shock and sadness. 

"Don't be sorry! By golly, I was just surprised," she replied, and leaned in to give Sophie a kiss. When she pulled back, Sophie had the biggest smile on her face. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" she asked. Lil nodded, and jumped up to put in something. When she rejoined Sophie, she intertwined her fingers with the other girls. Sophie blushed rather red, and leaned on Lil's shoulder. Sophie sure didn't expect her night to go this way, but she's glad it took this unexpected turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Constructive criticism and prompts for other fics are encouraged!!


End file.
